The Games We Play
by astrau
Summary: "We are brothers, Karai," Leonardo whispered in her ear. "We share everything!" Karai's evil plot backfires in unusual way.


**Disclaimer: The turtles and Karai belong to Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird, Nickelodeon and not to me for obvious reasons.**

**Warning: blatant PWP, sexual themes, dubious content, nudity. The evil side of shimbashka/astrau duo strike again!**

Karai was moving like a quicksilver, her strikes precise, deadly and yet impossibly elegant. Her favorite opponents, the green mutant boys, were unable to catch her, to hit her, to do any lasting damage. Was it not their usual dance, the show where the roles were distributed a long time ago and where she was an undisputed star?

They met accidentally in the old warehouse where the turtle boys were investigating the recent Kraang activities and Karai was investigating the boys. They promptly started the usual exchange of pleasantries that soon escalated into a full blown conflict that included swords, sais, bo staff, nunchucks and shuriken.

The turtles tried to drive her into the corner, attacking by pairs and individually. They were very good. She, though…she was still better.

"Don't underestimate her, Raph!" the blue clad leader of the ninja turtles yelled to his aggressive brother.

"I'm not!" the recipient of the advice just snorted and slashed with his double sais. And missed spectacularly.

"She's quick!"

"Yes, boys, I am quick!" she eagerly agreed and thrusted the Kusanagi in the direction of the youngest turtle, the freckled prankster, who had silently crept from behind with kusarigama ready and gleaming evilly in the unsteady light of the warehouse.

"Aw! You almost hurt me!" the little one pouted, backflipping and showering her with a torrent of shuriken. She made a backflip of her own, which was so fast and graceful that it would've brought her a gold medal in any gymnastics championship. The kunoichi enjoyed herself tremendously. That was the best game ever!

"Do you like this game, boys?"

"It's always a game for you," yelled the scrawny one, trying to reach her with his six foot long bo. She noticed the extended blade on the tip of the staff. It looks like the scrawny one took no prisoners. Snorting derisively, Karai easily dodged his clumsy attack.

"It's a game I'm going to win!"

"We'll see," said Leonardo, his brows furrowed, always the serious one, the ultimate leader. He was engaging her solo, with both katana drawn and ready. His brothers loudly cheered for him, watching her, looking for weaknesses, noticing, noting.

The blades crossed with a loud clang.

"Have I offended you, Leo?" she pushed him back with all her strength. He let her, changed positions and stabbed with his left sword trying to reach her right shoulder. She evaded his attack with ease and quickly retaliated by thrusting her ninjatou in the direction of his unprotected throat. He managed to dodge the blade in the last moment.

"Exciting, isn't it?" she smirked.

"I just don't understand what you mean," he sighed. "You are interfering with our business. Just… just go home, Karai!"

"Not until I do…that!" The wide and almost chaotic looking series of strikes culminated with her blade reaching his neck just above his plastron. The inhumanly fast reflexes of the mutant saved his life, but still he was cut. The wound was a shallow one, but it bled copiously and that more than anything else enraged Leonardo's brothers. They charged at her all at once, now deadly serious. The time for games was over.

Karai jumped and ducked trying to avoid their desperate onslaught. She was sure in her abilities, she was able to outfight them or outrun if necessary, but the evil gleam in their eyes did not bode well for her. It promised her bloody retaliation. And who knows, one of them just might got lucky. Still, she had an ace in her sleeve.

The kunoichi made a series of backflips, widening the distance between her and the mutant brothers and then fast as a cobra threw something in their direction…

"Quick! Close your eyes! It's a blinding powder!" shouted Leo, well acquainted with her ruses.

His brothers obeyed without question.

"No it is not!" she shouted triumphantly. The cloud of white powder hung in the air, surrounding the heads and shoulders of her opponents like a halo. "I've caught you!"

The collective "Eh?" was like music to her ears.

"It's a paralyzing powder! It's affecting your nervous system through the contact with skin!" she taunted the hapless boys. The turtles looked at her and each other with dread and confusion, searching for the signs of inevitable paralysis. And then one by one they started to shake uncontrollably. The scrawny one dropped to his knees. The freckled one began to cry. And the brawler just sneered at her.

"No use to struggle!" the kunoichi cooed. "Soon you'll be in my power…whaaa?"

The razor sharp blade of katana kissed her throat. And then she heard the low and husky voice of Hamato clan young leader whispering in her ear.

"I beg to differ…Karai."


End file.
